Murder Is Next To Godliness
by Brickc16
Summary: Sam and Dean wind up in a town where married men who are having an affair are getting murdered. Judging by the first murder, you know its gunna be something Supernatural...
1. Peacock and the Dead man

The couple was walking down the street, it was a dark and clear night. Mary and Mark had just left the restaurant and were walking back to Mary's apartment. They were in the middle of the park in town when they heard a rustling.

"What was that?" Mary whispered, staying close to Mark.

"Sheesh," Mark said with a grin. "Maybe we should have gone to see a horror movie as a first date rather than dinner."

"Mark I'm serious, what was that sound?"

"It was probably just an animal or something. Calm down."

"Alright... I guess," she didn't get to finish, because just then there was a twig breaking, and when they looked up they saw...

**1**

"This is Agent Angus, I'm Agent Young," Dean said, holding up his FBI badge next to Sam's.

"I don't know why you boys are here," the county sheriff said, leading the Winchesters to the crime scene. "We already had the CIA NSA and EPA down here."

"The EPA?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they said that what ever this is could be a danger to the environment." The sheriff rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the scene. The man was strung up on a branch of a tree covered with lilies, the girl was sitting with the paramedics, terrified but otherwise she looked okay.

Dean looked up at the body. It was complete luck that they had been able to get this job. They had been driving through when they saw the ambulance and the obnoxious amount of pigs speeding by. The boys figured they'd give it a shot.

On the finger, Dean noticed a ring, he pulled it off and stared at it. It was a wedding ring. He walked over to the girl and held up the ring.

"You recognize this?" He asked her.

"It's... it's Mark's purity ring," She said, confused.

Dean suppressed a smirk. "Its a wedding ring."

If the girl's face could drop even more, it just did. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at her now deceased sleazebag.

"He was married?" She said, a pained look on her face.

"Yeah," Dean said, feeling a twinge of pity. "I'm sorry."

It was Sam's turn to check out the body. He looked in the jacket and in the pockets, it wasn't until he got up to the head that he realized something tucked into his hair. He reached out and plucked out a peacock feather.

"What the hell," he muttered. He walked over to Dean who was on his way back from interviewing the girlfriend.

"So the girl is a dead end," he said. "Couldn't get a good look at their attacker, but there is _definitely_ something going on here. She said that the thing lifted Mark, the married sleazebag, and threw him across the green into that tree."

"Did she see if it was a monster or a human?" Sam asked.

"Human," Dean said. Same held up the peacock feather. "Uh, what's that?"

"Peacock feather. I found it on the... sleazebag?" Dean nodded, Sam shook himself back to what he was saying. "It was in his hair. I'm going to give Bobby a call about it, I've never heard of something that kills and leaves not only a witness, but a peacock feather as well."

"Alright, you do that and I will go bring the girl home, eh?" Dean said with a wink.

"Dean," Sam said with a concerned look on his face. "What about Lisa?"

"Lisa?" Dean said. "Sam, she broke it off. Its done, you know that."

"Dean, you're still married."

Dean looked at Sam, eyes wide. "How did you know..."

"Dean you wear that ring everywhere, its obvious."

"Alright, yeah. I'm married to her, so what? She's done with me."

"Yeah, but whatever this is, it's targeting married men who are having an affair."

"Blah blah blah," Dean said, turning back to the girl. "Say hi to Bobby for me." Dean started to talk back to the girl.

Sam sighed and headed back to the town so he could hail a cab. He had the strangest sense that he was being watched...

* * *

><p>"Hey Bobby, its Sam."<p>

"Hey Sam," Bobby's voice came from the cell phone. "What's up?"

"We're in a small town in Vermont. Married men having affairs and being killed but a human like monster. Whatever it is it leaves behind a peacock feather. Figured if anyone could find out what this thing is it would be you."

"I'll look into it, Sam."

"Thanks Bobby, talk to you soon."

"See ya, Sam."

Sam hung up the phone. He was starting to get worried, Dean's been gone for a good hour and a half. It makes him think maybe something's gone wrong. Just when he was getting ready to call him, Dean walked through the door.

"Dean," Sam said, turning to see Dean staggering, the stale smell of alcohol filled the room. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was with Mary," Dean said with drunken smile.

"Dean, you didn't."

"No, I didn't get a chance. She told me, 'It's too early.'"

"Man, you can't do this. We are on a job."

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Dean said, eyes losing focus. "I'm happy doing what I'm doing. It takes my mind off of your Lucifer problem."

"Dean, stop. You're not happy, you're miserable. If you were 'happy' with this girl, you wouldn't need to be drunk."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Dean walked over to the bed and dropped like a rock, fully clothed, and out like a light in 5 seconds.

Sam sat down on the other bed and put his head in his hands.

"Tsk, tsk," came a voice. Sam looked up and saw Lucifer sitting on the dresser. "They say alcohol is the devil's blood. It isn't, but it's pretty damn close."

Sam put this thumb to the cut on his hand and pushed. Lucifer flickered and vanished. Sam sighed and laid back...


	2. The Second Murder

**2**

Paul and Janice were walking home from their first date. Paul had been thinking about what he was doing. His wife thought he was bowling with the guys. He tried to think of what went wrong. She had started to dislike him, he'd even go as far as saying she _hated_ him. They'd get a divorce but the old lady went through a whole class on children psyche. She said divorce when a child is younger than the age of 8 could screw up it's whole mental potential or some other B.S.

PJ, their son, was only 5 years. The only thing Paul could think is, _Three more years of this crap? No thank you. _He planned on leaving in a month or two with Janice. Maybe flee to Mexico and live out the rest of his days in a small hut near the Gulf. It wasn't until Janice shook him back to his senses that he realized something was wrong; they weren't alone...

Paul turned in a three sixty, nothing. Then Janice screamed and when Paul turned, he saw...

* * *

><p>Dean's hangover made it impossible for him to go to the crime scene, luckily Bobby had already been on his way to meet up with the Winchesters and got out his old FBI badge to help Sam.<p>

"Agent Angus," The sheriff said with a nod, he looked at Bobby. "Where's Agent Young?"

"Sick," Sam explained, "luckily we had Agent Rudd in the area. We called him in. So what's happened?"

"Well, same as last time, only this one never made it to the tree. Also, the girl was killed too."

Sam walked over to the body. He checked for a wedding ring, which he found. But when he looked in the man's hair he didn't find a feather.

"Hey Sam, lookin' for this?" Bobby's voice came from a little ways away. Sam got up and walked over to him, there was the feather, and also a note...

_Ήξερε, οπότε πέθανε._

_H._

"What is that?" The sheriff's voice came from Sam's left ear.

"I think it's Greek," Bobby said, taking the note from Sam. "I'll try to translate it, maybe it will help us in the case."

"Alright," Sam said. He thanked the sheriff for calling him about the murder and said they got all the needed, which was a lie. They got absolutely nothing, but Sam hoped Bobby would get a lead by tonight.

Sam and Bobby headed back to the hotel room. When they got there they found Dean getting dressed and grabbing his keys. When he saw Sam and Bobby, he froze.

"Sam," he said, "Bobby, I thought you were still on the case?"

"We were," Sam said slowly. "We came back to do some research... Dean what are you doing?"

"Uh," Dean thought for a moment, thinking of a lie no doubt. "I was feeling better, thought I'd go out for a burger or something."

"Oh," Sam said, suspicious of Dean's real reason for going out. "Well, I'll call you if I find anything."

"Alright," Dean said, walking to the door.

"Oh yeah, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Avoid the sheriff, I told him you were sick."

"Alright, thanks. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah..."

Dean left, closing the door behind him. Sam waited until he heard the Impala pull out of the lot before he turned back to Bobby.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Bobby asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sam said. "Let's figure out what this message says."

After a while of searching the web, they found that the message said "She knew, so she died."

"What d'you reckon it means?" Bobby asked, looking over his shoulder at Sam, who was on the bed, eyes closed in concentration.

"'She knew so she died,'" Sam recited. "And its signed 'H'. She knew, I assume that just means that the girl knew this Paul guy was having an affair. So maybe that's what happens, if the girl knows, she dies too. The guy just dies over all."

"But who's H?" Bobby mused.

"I've been thinking about that," Sam said taking the computer from Bobby, he started typing things. "We know whatever it is is Greek. And since its writing, we know its a humanoid monster. Then I got thinking, we've met a lot of gods from other countries. Maybe this is a Greek god."

Sam turned the computer, where the name Hera with a picture of a woman with a lily on a scepter and a peacock next to her appeared.

"Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood," Bobby read.

"Makes sense," Sam said. "The peacock feathers we found on the bodies, the fact that the victims are married men having affairs, and the note in Greek is signed H. Who else could it be?"

"No, I agree with you. So how do you kill her?"

"It says here Greek gods can only be killed by a metal called Celestial Bronze."

"Alright, where do you find this bronze?"

Sam shook his head, "Says here that its mined from Mount Olympus, home to the gods, and then forged by cyclopes."

"Right, so we get some inbred cyclopes, find this Mount Olympus, and have the one eyed guy forge us a sword."

Sam stared at Bobby, his face fell.

"What?" Bobby's face went from playful sarcasm to meaningful concern in a millisecond.

"Dean," was all Sam said before running out the door, Bobby on his heel...


	3. Hera, Goddess of Bitchiness

**3**

Dean still couldn't believe that Sam and Bobby had bought his burger lie. If a man acts sick and then is fine within an hour, its obvious he's only got one thing on his mind. He smiled at his own wittiness as the girl from the first murder, Mary, got into the passenger side of the car.

She looked at Dean with a proud smile on her face. Dean looked at Mary with a smile, but it wasn't really proud, more seductive. He noticed her earrings, they were multicolored feathers.

"Nice earrings," Dean commented.

Mary's hands raised to her ears and she blushed.

"Damn," she swore, "I forgot they were in. Mark gave them to me."

"Ah," Dean said awkwardly. _Tense subject,_ he thought. _Change the subject, stupid._ "So, uh, where do you wanna go? Movie? Motel? Dinner? Circus?"

"Wait what was that one?" Mary said, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, Movie?"

"After that."

"Circus?"

"Before that!"

"Errr... Dinner?"

"You know what, dinner would be nice."

"Alright," Dean put the car in gear and started to pull away from the curb. Dean was hoping she _wouldn't_ choose dinner, now he's going to have to talk to her.

They pulled up to a restaurant named _Le Paon_. Dean didn't speak french but at the moment he didn't care, as Mary walked by all Dean could smell were lilies. He followed her inside, the place wasn't packed, but it looked like it'd be a while. They walked up to the host podium.

"Reservation?" The host said with a thick french accent.

"Uh," Dean fished for his wallet. "We don't have a reservation but..."

"No reservation, no tableau."

"But..." Dean tried to say but the french are a persistent bunch.

"No reservation, no table!"

Mary stepped in at that point.

"Excuse me, monsieur," She said. "What my date here means to say is, we don't have a reservation for _two_. We're the Juno party, the rest of our group couldn't make it."

The host flipped through the list of reservations, Dean looked at Mary who just winked and turned back to the french man.

"_Votre date aurait pu dire cel__a_," the host said in french.

"_Il peut être un peu faible à certains moments_," Mary replied in perfect french.

The host chuckled and said, "Right this way mademoiselle, monsieur." He turned and led them to an empty table with an obnoxious amount of chairs. When he left, Dean laughed.

"Damn," he said. "And I thought _I_ was a good liar."

Mary smiled, "Well, I've had quite a long time to perfect my lying."

"Heh, yeah... How long exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mary said, and lifting up her menu, as if to say the discussion was closed. Dean starred at the back of her menu for a minute, and then lifted his...

* * *

><p>Bobby had given Sam the keys to his car, and Sam had put the pedal to the medal and was now speeding down the main street of the town.<p>

"Sam, what's wrong?" Bobby said, holding on for dear life.

"Dean's what's wrong Bobby," Sam said, following the GPS Sam had put on the Impala.

"What are you talkin' about? He's getting a burger, Sam!"

"Oh, he's getting food alright, but he isn't alone," Sam yanked the wheel and sped around an old woman in a stationwagon.

"So what if he wants to get a little action, let him have his fun!"

"Not when there's a goddess killing married men, I won't!" Sam pulled back into the right lane.

"Married? What the hell are you..." Bobby stopped, his face growing grim, he looked at Sam. "Lisa?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Probably just to make it official, in case something were to happen to Lisa, Ben would be in good hands."

"How are we supposed to protect him when we don't even have this Celestial Bronze stuff?"

"Beats me, but we have to get to him before she does." The GPS beeped three times, signaling movement. "Dammit, he's on the move already."

"We'll catch up, just keep goin'."

They sped by a french restaurant called _Le Paon_. Sam made a sharp left, then an immediate right. He could see the tail lights of the Impala a quarter mile ahead of them. He floored it, trying to catch up.

The Impala pulled off into an alleyway and Sam followed suit. They both came to a complete stop, Sam got out of the car and rushed to the driver side window.

"Dean," he called. "Come on we have to go!" He got to the window, but there was no one there...

"Sam! Look out!" Bobby yelled, but it was too late. By the time Sam had turned he felt a fist impact with his chest. He was flung backwards. He slammed into the wall and looked up to see...

"Wait a second," Sam said, startled, "you're dead... you're that Janice girl!"

"You mortals," Janice scoffed, walking towards Sam. "It's always life or death with you."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Grace. And _you_ are trying to ruin Hera's fun."

"Fun? She is killing people!" Sam shouted.

"Take a look around Winchester," Aphrodite said, arms out wide. "The scum she is killing deserve it, cheating on their wives! I can't believe my domain had come to fragile. They marry the first person the meet and then divorce! What happened to the old days where divorce wasn't even heard of?" She looked at Sam. "Oh, look at me, I'm rambling!"

Aphrodite pulled a blade out of nowhere, it was a shiny brown color. _Celestial Bronze_, Sam thought.

"Nothing personal, Sam," Aphrodite said. "If you weren't a hunter I may have even fallen for you. We could have made _such_ adorable demigods. But alas, you had to interfere, therefore I must end you." She rose the sword high over her head and was whacked from behind, she stumbled forward, dropping the sword. It landed next to Sam who picked it up.

Aphrodite turned to look at Bobby. "Bobby Singer," she said. "Hear your wife is chilling with Hades, eh? Such a shame, she was truly your only love in the world." She rose her hand to strike Bobby, laughing manically. Just as she started to bring her hand down, a sword protruded from her chest. Her eyes and mouth flashed blue for a brief second, then she collapsed.

Sam pulled the sword out from her back and looked at Bobby. "Got the weapon," he said.

"Now where's the bitch who wants to hurt Dean?"

That gave Sam a very grave idea.

"If Janice, a victim, was Aphrodite," Sam mused.

"Then Hera must be," Bobby didn't finish, as soon as their eyes met the bolted back to the cars. Sam got in the Impala, and Bobby got into his car...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe someone stole my car!" Dean fumed while walking through the park with Mary, who had started acting weird since leaving the restaurant. They had been leaving when she grabbed her chest and fell to her knees. She said it was bad heart burn, that she got it all the time, but she looked worried. Then they walked outside to find the Impala gone.<p>

"Don't worry, Dean," Mary said, holding his hand. "It will all be fine, soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You'll see, I want to show you something, its just up this way." She led him deeper into the park, he saw two sets of headlights heading his way, he imagined the pigs chasing his baby in a high-speed pursuit.

They finally got to what Mary wanted to show him, it was a large lily tree. The place seemed familiar, but by the time Dean had realized where he was, he couldn't move. He was turned in a one eighty to face Mary, whose arm was raised in a gripping fashion.

"Remember this place, Dean Winchester?" She asked. "This is where we first met, this is where you first hit on me, this is where I first realized you would be my next victim. It was hard to get you alone of course, you and your hunter brother being side by side nonstop." she saw the look on Dean's face, which was the only part of his body he could move. "Oh yes, Dean. I know you're a hunter. I also know you don't have the equipment to kill me. Well, you don't but Sam does.

"You see, I wasn't working alone, my dearest daughter-in-law, Aphrodite, was helping me. That was what my chest pain was, Sam _killed_ her. And now, I shall kill you, and we shall call it square."

"Yeah right," Dean said. "Sam won't rest until he guts you like the pig you are. Trust me, its happened on a few occasions."

"Dean!" Sam's voice.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, then his face felt tense, he couldn't move his face.

"Oh Samuel," Mary chided. "Come, watch me kill your brother!"

Sam jumped from the bushes, gun raised.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Hera said with mock fear. "Come on Sam, even _you_ aren't that stupid. You know your bullets can't kill me."

"Yeah, well, its enough to distract you isn't it?" Sam said with a smirk.

"What are you..." Hera stopped dead as she felt a strange pain in her chest, she looked down to see a blade sticking out from where her heart should be. "Hunters," she moaned as Bobby pulled the blade from her chest, she collapsed into a flurry of lily petals.

Dean fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Oh, you bitch," He moaned. He got up and faced Sam. "Sam..."

"Dean, you lied to me, you said you were going for a burger."

"Wasn't a complete lie, man. I did get a burger."

"With a homicidal Greek goddess!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Dean, you're married, and you decided to go out with someone in a town where something was killing married men. Do the math! You should have known better!"

Dean looked at his feet, a strange thing for him to do, he never pouted.

"You're right Sam... I'm sorry I lied to ya man."

"Whatever, lets just get out of this town before the cops show up."

They left the scene after leaving a note saying "This is your Mankiller, she didn't make it." And headed out of town. Dean dropped Sam off at Bobby's and said he had something he had to do...

* * *

><p>Dean never did warn Lisa in advance about when he was coming. This time, maybe he should have. When he knocked on the door, she answered, but she wasn't alone. There was a man behind her, he wore a denim jacket and had spiked hair kept up by gel.<p>

"Damn," Dean said. "Do _I_ look that queer?"

"Dean," Lisa said.

Dean held up his ring. "I figured I should bring this to you," he said. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Keep it Dean," she said. "I'll email the divorce papers to you, you can sell the ring at a pawn shop or something."

"How did you know..."

She held up her cell phone, a text saying "Dean is on his way. Long story. Divorce imminent."

"Sam," Dean muttered.

"Dean," Lisa said. "Why don't you take Ben out for dinner, I was going to call a sitter but you seemed to have been sent down from the heavens."

"Trust me," Dean said. "I've met things from the heavens, they are all dicks. More of a dick than me I'll even say."

Ben came around the house.

"Dean!" He called.

"Hey, Ben!" Dean said. "How about some pizza?"

"Screw that, I've in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger."

Dean smiled, thinking, _He's _got_ to be my kid..._


End file.
